WHO'S SHE WITH?
by SharonLouise
Summary: The gang are left wondering who Sara goes off with after shift
1. Chapter 1

WHO'S SHE WITH.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN EITHER THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED SORRY.

WHO'S SHE WITH

"Hey Sara, want to join us for breakfast after shift?" Nick asked as they walked into the break room at the start of the shift.

Sara turned to look at him, "Maybe, let's see how the shift goes first"

"Okay, you haven't joined us for ages. Have you got a new guy we don't know about?"

Sara laughed a sound that hadn't been heard in a while. It was true she hadn't joined the others for breakfast recently. It wasn't a new guy keeping her away rather an old friend keeping her busy.

"No Nick nothing like that." She said as she sat down at the table next to Greg and Warrick.

Grissom walked into the room with the nights assignments.

"Greg, Warrick DB out in Henderson, Cath you and Sara have a missing person, disappeared from the Tangiers and Nick get some lemons you've got a decomp. See you all later, I'm in my office doing paperwork, it's evaluations time again." Grissom walked out heading back to his office.

"Oh man what did I do to piss him off today?" asked Nicky.

Everybody chuckled as they left the room.

"Never mind Nicky." Catherine patted his shoulder as she passed him. "See you later when you've showered."

By some strange miracle everybody finished their cases well before end of shift and were sat in the break room enjoying a cup of Greg's special coffee.

"So Sara are you joining us?" asked Nick.

"Well as you had a shower and no longer stink I suppose I can." She smiled.

The door to the break room opened just then and Grissom walked in.

"Sara this was left at reception for you." He held out a crash helmet and a note.

"Thanks." Sara reached for the helmet and note which she read out loud. "Sidle get your ass outside I need to see you!"

Sara looked at the helmet and put two and two together. She knew who it was from.

"Sorry guys I'm going to have to take a rain check on breakfast. Alright if I leave now?" she asked Grissom as she stood up.

"Sure, say hi from me." he replied.

Sara walked to her locker carrying the helmet. She reached to the back of her locker and pulled out her thick leather jacket.

"Sara where are you going?" asked Greg as he and the rest of the gang followed her out of the building.

"Out. See you later." Sara walked over to a shiny black motorbike, pulled on her helmet and climbed on the back. The bike roared out of the car park a lot faster than it should of.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Nick staring after the bike. "Do we know anyone with such a hot bike?"

"No Nick but it sure looks like Sara knows someone!"

On the back of the bike a voice echoed through the internal earpiece

"What did you tell them? Do they know who I am?"

Sara laughed, "No, let them wonder. Oh Grissom say's hi."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

WHO'S SHE WITH? part 2

Disclaimer as before.

The guys watched the bike roar off, and then they walked back into the break room. They sat around the table looking very confused.

"Who was that?" asked Nick looking around.

"Did you see that bike? WOW! What I'd give for a machine like that!" Greg said. "Ow ! What was that for?" as he got a slap on the arm from Catherine.

"All you can talk about is that bike. Sara has gone off with someone and we don't know who!!"

"Oh yeah, still it was a cool bike though!" Greg replied

Grissom walked into the break room, looked around and saw Greg rubbing his arm.

"Do I really want to know?" he asked, shaking his head." Anyway I thought you were going to breakfast. Shift is over."

"Yeah we're going. You joining us?" asked Warrick as they all stood up.

"Give me half hour and I'll be with you."

"Okay."

Everybody filed out heading for their cars and the diner. Grissom smiled and shook his head; he knew just what the conversation was going to be about. Sara.

The gang took their normal table and sat down after placing their orders. Nick looked from Catherine, to Warrick and then to Greg.

"So who do we know with a bike?" he asked.

"No one." Came multiple replies along with various head shakes.

"Okay let's try this a different way." Said Catherine, "who digs Sara?"

"Grissom."

"Greg."

"Hodges."

"Super Dave."

"Archie."

"That dude from days."

"Wait a minute. Let's do this one at a time." Catherine said. "I'm getting confused."

"As if that's hard! "Laughed Nick as he got a glare from Catherine. "Right, let's start with Grissom. He gave her the helmet and the note."

"Yuck!!" Greg sputtered.

"Wait. He's been leaving early, he shaved the beard and he took a vacation last month!" Warrick said shaking his head.

Catherine looked around the gang, like the others she couldn't see Grissom having the balls to go after Sara no matter how much he liked her.

"That's all true but he was at the lab when we left, and I just can't see him on a bike. Sorry, who's next?" she said.

"Greg." Nick answered, "You like her."

"Yeah but duh I'm here!" Greg laughed.

"Look come on guys. We I have to know" Catherine said.

"Somehow I can't see it being Hodges. Sara would rather stick pins in her eyes." Warrick told them. "How about Super Dave? He's always liked her; he still goes bright red whenever she smiles at him."

"He got married; Archie is engaged so that counts him out." Greg answered, "What about that dude from days?"

"No too much of a jock." Catherine said looking at Nick.

"Hey why you looking at me?" Nick sputtered. "I think we can safely say it's no one from the lab. So who is left?"

Greg was just taking a mouth of coffee when a name rang out.

"BRASS!"

Greg spat his coffee everywhere

"NO NO don't put that thought in my mind." He cried

Everyone burst out laughing as much at Greg as the thought of Sara and Brass

"Okay, okay how about Vega?" asked Warrick.

"No he's married. Vartann?" came back Catherine.

"Vartann? Mmm maybe. I mean it could be him." Nick pondered.

Just then their breakfasts arrived and there was silence as they sat and ate. Greg finished first and pushed his plate into the middle.

"I have an idea." He said.

Everybody turned to look at him, wondering just what he was thinking.

"We're CSI's right? We have a lab full of cool stuff and lots of computers right? He looked around the gang.

"Yes Greg …. And?" Catherine said slowly loosing her patience.

"Why don't we put the bike number plate into the system and see what it spits out." He said in a rush looking around.

"That's it! Right on Greg." Said Nick.

"Yes. "Agreed Catherine.

"Hey guys, did any of you get the number?" asked Warrick, not really wanting to spoil the moment.

"Damn. No did you?"

"No."

The gang sat back more confused than ever. They had no idea who Sara was with and boy was it bugging them especially Catherine.

"Wait. Someone does know who it is!" Catherine remarked. The others looked at her.

"Grissom. He knows. Remember when Sara left he said "say hi from me!" He knows!" Catherine sat back looking around.

"My God." Said Nick.

Just then Grissom walked up, coffee in hand.

"Sorry it took me so long." He said with a smile.

Hee Hee if you like please review and i might put you out of your misery and tell you ... soon maybe


	3. Chapter 3

WHO'S SHE WITH?

Part 3

At a secluded cove on Lake Mead, two people were leaning back in the shade of a few trees. Two bike helmets and leather jackets were thrown on the ground between them.

Sara looked across at her companion.

"Thanks for doing this." She said smiling.

Her companion looked across at her, taking in how happy and at peace she was.

"You called me and I came." Came the reply. "Do you think they know who you are dating?"

Sara turned to look at the lake.

"No, I thought they would have guessed by now but they haven't. I don't know how they will react when they do. It will break Greg's heart and Catherine will just be mad because nobody told her anything."

"Sara, why is it such a secret? Don't you want a normal relationship?"

Sara seemed to think this over,

"The only time it seems like a normal relationship is when I talk to you. You know me better than anyone; I tell you everything more than anyone else."

"Yeah, you do. God I wish I charged for all the therapy sessions. It sure would cover the cost of fuel for the beast."

Sara's eyes wandered over to the bike.

"I still can't believe that you've got a bike! You who falls over their own feet more than anything, you who didn't even learn to drive for years!" Sara retorted. "What did work say when you came here?"

Sara's companion snorted at the mention of work and rolled their eyes. Sara looked over.

"What have you done this time?" she laughed.

"Nothing really. Well I'm on unpaid leave again for a week, so I'm all yours."

Sara shook her head in despair; her friend had a worse temper than she did and a boss who was worse than Ecklie.

"Hey, enough about me. When are you going to tell people about this relationship? I'm sure they want to meet the person who's making you happy. When can I tell people the great Sara sidle is in love?"

"Never. Remember last time?" Sara asked.

"Okay, don't get your knickers in a twist. And yes I do remember last time Thank You very much. Oh I spoke to Grissom earlier. He wanted to know how my work was as well. What have you told him?"

Sara looked up guiltily.

"Nothing! Oh is that the time. I really need to get some sleep. Can you take me back?"

"SIDLE!"

"Please "Sara smiled

"Okay. Home or back to work? If I take you home I can at least bring you back before shift. It will give them something else to talk about."

"True. Okay home it is." Sara said as she pulled on her jacket.

"Thank you for everything." She said as she reached over to her touch her companions arm.

"God I'm a sucker Sidle. Why do I love you?" came the reply.

"Because you know me. "

Any guesses yet? Review if you like and want more


	4. Chapter 4

WHO'S SHE WITH part 4

DISCLAIMER the same as before.

AN I'm overwhelmed at the reviews; they are wonderful, Thank you. I hope you carry on enjoying this and my other story.

-------------------------------------------------------

The bike purred to a halt in front of the lab just before the start of shift. Sara leapt off the back, pulling her helmet off.

"Thanks see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Maybe, Sara….." Sara's friend turned to look at her "Sara I think you should tell them. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Sara looked at her friend,

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just got a funny feeling something bad is going to happen. Sorry ignore me. Hey Gil wants to see me, can you tell him I'm getting a coffee and will be right back."

With that the bike peeled out of the car park heading to the nearest decent coffee shop. Sara shook her head, wondering what had happened to her friend. They were normally the upbeat one whereas she was the doom and gloom person. She walked into the lab heading for the locker room deep in thought. Sara took her time hanging up her jacket and stowing her helmet on the shelf.

Maybe it is time they knew, she thought, hell what's the worst that could happen, they sack me but I can get another job.

Sara slammed her locker door and headed for the break room. Everybody was sat around waiting for their assignments.

"Nice of you to join us Sara. New man keeping you busy?" asked Greg.

"No Greg not a new man." She sat down on the couch far away from the others, still deep in thought.

Grissom walked in with the nights assignments.

"Cath, Warrick, Nick and Greg there's a triple homicide in Henderson, you're all on that. I'll join you later I've got a meeting first. Sara you are due in court see you after that."

"Okay." Catherine and the guys headed out the room.

Sara still sat on the couch.

"Sara, you okay?" Grissom asked moving to crouch in front of her.

She looked up and gave a small smile,

"Yeah. My friend thinks we should tell everyone about us. They have got a funny horrible feeling." Sara told him.

"Oh. Well it is up to you. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know Grissom, I'll think about it while at court. Oh your meeting should be here soon, they went to get coffee before coming in."

Grissom laughed, "What a surprise there! Nothing changes. I'll go and wait in reception for them."

"Okay see you later." Sara said as she left the room.

Grissom shook his head and then he too left headed for reception. As he walked down the corridor he bumped into Catherine.

"Grissom, can we have a talk later? We never seem to have time lately." She said, silently planning how to get him to tell all.

"Sure, after shift okay?"

"Sure. I best go the guys are waiting for me." Catherine turned and walked down the corridor followed be Grissom.

"Damn!" Grissom exclaimed, they would see the bike. He rushed into the car park just in time to see the bike pull in, thankfully at the same time the guys' Tahoe pulled out. Grissom heaved a sigh of relief and walked over.

"God you've got good timing..." he laughed.

The bikes visor was lifted up and a smile appeared,

"Well I've never had any complaints!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

In the Tahoe four puzzled faces looked at each other.

"Was that….?" Greg asked.

"No can't have been." Nick replied.

Warrick shook his head, "Guys it was the same bike."

"Okay it's the same bike but who the hell is it!!" retorted Catherine.

-------------------------------------------------------

That's it for today, only one more chapter to go and then I can write the second part.

Review if you like it and if you can take a final guess who Sara is in a relationship with.


	5. Chapter 5

WHO'S SHE WITH part 5

DISCLAIMER as before.

Grissom lead the way into the building, stopping at reception to let Judy know he was in a meeting. They walked down the corridor and into his office. Grissom sat down behind his desk and his guest in the chair in front.

"You know you can take your helmet off! I do know you." He laughed.

The person reached up and pulled the helmet off.

"Sorry. Now what have I done this time? Why did you want to see me Gil?"

"Straight to the point as normal then. Sara tells me that work is a problem?" Grissom commented.

The look that Grissom received beat the Sidle glare hands down.

"So that is what this is about! Where do I start?" the person looked down at their hands. "I lied to Sara. Culpepper sacked me this time. He's also told me he will make sure I never get another job like this again. I've gone from being the top investigator in the number 1 lab at Quantico to working nowhere. Gil he's an ass all I did this time was threaten his girlfriend. Nothing major." The voice ranted on.

"There's more though, "the voice lowered, "something is wrong. I don't know what it is but something just isn't right with Sara. I'm scared something is going to happen to her."

Grissom just looked in shock, he'd known this person for years and in all that time he's never known them admit to being scared.

"Why are you scared?" he asked, searching their eyes.

"That's just it, I don't know. Something bad is going to happen Gil. I just wish she'd tell everyone who she is in love with."

"Why is it so important to you that she tells everyone? Surely it's up to Sara. It's her life, it's her job on the line not yours." Said Grissom shaking his head.

"Why is it so important to hide it? She's the best person here. Why should it matter that she is in a relationship with you!" came the sharp reply.

"Oh God I'm sorry Gil. I shouldn't have said that." The person slumped down in the chair.

"Did you get your coffee or not earlier? Because if you did I think they gave you decaff!" Grissom retorted smiling at his friend.

"I'll ignore that Gil Grissom. I'm sorry for being a cow but Sara is my best friend, I've known her forever and I'm so scared that I'm about to loose her. I keep having nightmares about her dying and we are the only two people there because everyone hated her for not trusting them. That's the reason I keep asking her to tell people."

"Sara isn't going to die Sian. How can she when she has got you and me looking out for her!" Grissom didn't let on that he was getting worried now. "Alright, we'll get everyone together after shift and tell them then. Happy now?"

"Thank you. Hell if they do sack her there's a job at Quantico!" giggled Sian, "only problem is Culpepper, but our Sara would be a walk in the park compared to me!"

"Sian, if you want a job there's always one here for you." Grissom said.

"Thanks but no. Sorry I love Sara and you but I can't work with my best friend again, this lab would never survive. Plus I think I would kill Ecklie within a week." Laughed Sian.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in. "called Grissom.

"Sorry to disturb you Dr Grissom but this box has just arrived and they said to give it to you immediately."

Grissom stood up and took the box. He carried it to his desk and opened it.

"Oh God!"

"Gil what is it?" Sian asked peering in, "Is that another miniature?"

"Just then Grissoms' phone rang, "Grissom….. No she left here ages ago; she should be there by now. Can you ring me when she does get there, Thanks." He hung up and reached for his cell. He speed dialled a number.

"Come on please answer," he pleaded.

Meanwhile Sian was looking in the now empty box, inside she found a note.

"SHIT! Gil he's got Sara!"

There you go, Sara is dating Grissom and the biker was all a cover by her friend Sian.

My next story is a follow on from this, it's been buzzing around my head but I needed to introduce Sian before hand.

I hope I haven't disappointed anybody but I am all for GSR.

Reviews always welcome


End file.
